The objectives of the Coronry Drug Project are: 1) to evaluate the efficacy of several lipid lowering drugs in the long-term therapy of coronary heart disease in men of ages 30 through 64 with evidence of previous myocardial infarction; 2) to obtain information on the natural history and clinical course of coronary heart disease and 3) To develop more advanced methodology for the design and conduct of long-term clinical trials which can be applied to other such studies. These objectives will be attained by close clinical observation of the men enlisted in the project and randomly assigned by double blind technique to one of several treatment groups or to a placebo group. This institution, one of 53 participating jointly throughout the United States, is adhering to the overall research plans of the Coronry Drug Project as submitted by the CDP Coordinating Center.